factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar: The Last Airbender
Background Information: -taken from OBD wiki- Avatar: The Last Airbender (or "Avatar: The Legend of Aang" in the United Kingdom, due to "bender" having homosexual connotations there) is a pseudo-anime series created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko that receives odd bashing from weeabos that believe Japan has a monopoly on Chinese history/mythology. It centers around Aang, the incarnation of the spirit of the earth (known as the Avatar), and his quest to stop the tyrannical Fire Nation from raping the other countries- the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomads. Aang's native nation, the Air Nomads, were already wiped out a century ago, hence the title. In the Avatar universe some people are gifted with abilities to control a classical element depending on which ethnic group they're born in (Hurray for racism!). The ability is inborn so if you're not gifted from birth you just received the short end of the stick. Those who get the power are referred to as "benders" of their element. You can only control one element. Earthbenders control rocks and minerals, and in one special case metals. Firebenders control fire and in more advanced stages, lightning, while waterbenders control water in all its physical states and bodily fluids, and can have low level healing powers. Lastly, airbenders control air and arguably farts. They control sneezes so it's only logical. Only the Avatar can learn to control all four. The Avatar itself is reincarnated into a new nation every time he's killed i.e if he's killed as a Water Tribesman he is reborn as an Earth Kingdom citizen. The cycle goes Fire-> Air-> Water-> Earth ad infinitum. The only way to permanently kill the Avatar is to kill him/her as he reaches a super state dubbed the "Avatar" state. In that state he's pulling hurricanes and earthquakes from his ass so it's really really difficult. Also had a godawful live action film known as "The Last Airbender" which nobody liked and was shittier than even DragonBall Evolution, which is saying alot The show recently started a sequel series that takes place 70 years after the conclusion of the original called, Avatar: The Legend of Korra. (may get its own page in the future) Standing in the FactPile-verse: As a verse they are lacking in physical feats and are glass cannons (can hit far harder than they can take), although they can augment their striking strength and speed with their elements. They also possess elemental manipulation and are very versatile in their uses of it. In terms of destructive capacity they are for the most part they are in the large building+ range although they do have a particularly broken ability in bloodbending of their opponents, albiet this requires a full moon to pull this off The verse also possesses several powerful spirits including two spirits of the moon and ocean that can cause huge tidal waves, a killer panda spirit and a giant worm that eats your face for the lolz. When a celestial object known as Sozin's Coment passes evey hundred years, firebenders gain a significant boost in power. It is believed that it grants firebender enough power to destroy a continent from a fleet of 20 airships within the course of a day, although they were foiled before they could pull this off, so this claim is somewhat dubious The godawful live action film stands ridiculously below the original Avatar-verse, taking entire groups of earthbender to make a boulder move slowly at a walking pace As far as Legend of Korra goes, it's nowhere as powerful as it's predecessor (yet), but there are several chi blockers and Amon who can bloodbend and permanently block off people's bending skills. Metalbending has been further developed by Toph's daughter and her police force, using metal cables to restrain people and fly around the place like Spiderman. Bloodbending also no longer requires a full moon to perform The Equalists also got their hands on badass war mechs Overall the original verse stands below even Fairy Tail, the movie-verse gets raped by Fairy Tail and Legend of Korra is below Fairy Tail (so far) Character Profiles: Avatars: Kyoshi Roku Aang Korra Air Nomads: Tenzin Earth Kindogm: Bumi Huu Jet Lin Bei-Fong Long Feng Toph Bei-Fong Suki Fire Nation: Azula Combustion Man Iroh Jeong Jeong Mai Ozai Piando Ty Lee Zhao Zuko Water Nation: Hama Katara Pakku Sokka Tarrlok Yakone Spirits: Hei Bai Koh Wan Shi Tong Hall of Fame Matches: None Hall of Shame Matches: Avatar Aang vs Kratos Supporters of the Series: Captain Epic GuardianAngel1911 Private Khaos Soldier's Shadow StealthRanger ZomB Category:Universe Profiles